Fleeting Moments
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: Connected drabbles using Shallura Valentine prompts (tumblr): It was snowing when Shiro saw Princess Allura again. With just a glance, she threw a spark in the kindling, bringing his feelings back to life. His relocation from the castle to the Border Fortress was no longer the reprieve he once thought it was.
1. Snow Day

AN: For Shallura Valentine's Day prompt "Snow Day."

AU fantasy setting.

FM

FM

FM

It was snowing when Shiro finally saw her.

The air was chilly even in the stables due to the partially opened door. But he liked watching the snow fall. It came down quietly, floating from the heavens like the cherry blossoms in his home village. He could almost smell the fragrance of those blossoms in the air now...

Black nickered and tossed her head. He softly spoke to her in his native tongue, offering an apology for pausing in brushing her mane. He liked to think the sounds reminded her of home and relaxed her. It calmed himself at the very least. He kept his eyes on her mane, then took the brush along the back of her neck. His eyes eventually drifted back up to the open door.

She was there amongst the snow fall.

He could see her profile. White fur trimmed the edge of her fur coat. The braid of her long hair draped over her shoulder and spilt out from the hood. The snowflakes that fell on her braid disappeared into the whiteness of her locks. She tilted her face slightly towards the sky. The hood moved enough for him to see her dark nose and the curves of her lightly painted lips. He could see the moment her lips parted in a soft expression of delight.

Princess Allura had only been on the compound for a week.

Plenty of people were enchanted by her in that short amount of time solely by her beauty. She was more than that, however. He'd seen her healing first hand after he had taken a sword right through the arm for her. He brought the dark metal of his right hand up to view. She'd done the alchemic ritual herself. That was nearly four months ago. And now she was visiting the Border Fortress, the first line of defense into Altea.

Only the strongest were stationed here. Or, as Matt sullenly put it, those the castle wanted out of their hair. Apparently his friend's flirtatious ways had gotten on the court's last nerves. Not that Shiro blamed them. But it did make him wonder about his own situation. She suddenly turned around. His breath caught as her vivid blue eyes looked towards his direction. Did she know -

No. It wasn't in his direction.

That was made very clear the moment another figure joined her. Although hooded, Shiro could make out the low, silky sounds of Prince Lotor's voice. The Prince was tall, lean, and handsome. He doubted he had battle wounds like he did. Idly, he rubbed the scar across the bridge of his nose. Prince Lotor was also a frequent guest of Princess Allura as of late, if Matt's sources were to be believed.

Many speculated if there would be an announcement soon.

Black flicked her long tail, hitting Shiro's hand. He started at the motion and then chuckled. She snorted out through her nose and then kicked up some hay.

"It's snowing outside."

She shook her head and then stared right at him.

"Fine," he exaggeratedly sighed. "Just for a short while."

* * *

She spotted him in the snow.

The shape of his back was always recognizable to her, no matter what he had on. His dark fur cloak moved behind him, his black ponytail fluttered as he rode his familiar horse. Black, if she remembered correctly. She recalled scolding him for the rather plain name but he had merely smiled at her. She saw them through the snow covered trees, steadily moving towards the gate leading off the compounds. She stepped forward without realizing it, her snow boot crunching the flakes underneath it. He'd take her with him if she'd ask.

"Princess Allura?"

Her cheeks flushed a little. "I'm terribly sorry." She took a chilling breath in to compose herself. The burning in her cheeks calmed quickly. She turned back to her companion. "I thought I saw something."

Lotor quirked a brow but said nothing else regarding her distracted manner.

"We should go back inside."

He offered his arm. She took it.

Then glanced back to see Shiro and Black disappear from her.

FM

FM

FM

AN: The pining is strong in these two. XD


	2. Traditions

AN: Day Two - Traditions

FM

FM

FM

On the fortress grounds was activity.

The usually calm and collected soldiers were out in the halls and courtyard. The smells of sweets, meats, and spices brought Allura out of her afternoon of reading. While the Border Fortress wasn't known for its luxury her rooms were simple but comfortable. It was protocol for every station to have at least _some_ form of accommodation for visiting courtiers. Sweet sticks of incense burned in the corners, the softest furs and blankets had been pulled out of storage for her bedding. Earthen colored sitting pillows were at her disposal in the lounging area. The fabric wasn't anything like what her personal quarters in the castle had but she did not mind.

Once Allura realized what day it was, she immediately went to bathe.

Her handmaiden Romelle helped dry her hair by the fire. Today the snow fall stopped. It was as if the heavens were granting them this reprieve to celebrate. Romelle slipped the pale blue robe through her arms. The design was simple with white moon flowers inked by hand. She tutted as she smoothed the robe to sit right against the white skirts underneath then began to get the ties done.

"Why are they making so much noise?" Romelle muttered under her breath.

Allura smiled. "Today's the first full moon of the year, the Lunar Celebration."

"That's not common to celebrate."

"It's not. But there are several soldiers from the Ninson Village in this fortress."

Romelle paused to give Allura a sly smile. "Including Captain Shirogane." She looked down at the white flowers on her lady's robe. "Is that why you chose this outfit?"

"Yes." Allura primly ignored Romelle's widening smile. "A princess should respect all cultures under her rule."

Romelle hummed. "Is that why someone left you those moon lilies?"

Allura's eyes darted to the vanity. In a clear vase were the stark white flowers curled closed. They only unraveled in moonlight. She had seen it once, back in her sitting room at the capital. It had been her first Lunar Celebration. She remembered lounging on her couch utterly abandoning her book to watch him carefully arrange the dark green leaves and flower stems to sit just right. She hadn't been surprised he caught her staring. He had tilted his head slightly, his gray eyes amused and soft beneath a few black strands of hair that had loosened from his braid -

"It's tradition to give the guest of honor moon lilies."

* * *

The grounds were too wet to set out everything but they had the essentials.

Shiro braided his hair back in the traditional style. High knots were for a soldier. But once the sun set and the moon began its journey into the sky they were all transformed into mortals. Tonight, there was no rank, no wealth, no petty quarrels.

Tonight was for the Moon Goddess, who brought life giving water from the ocean to rise up onto the lands so vegetation would begin. From there, the Sun God arose and saw what the Goddess had done. He found it pleasing and so gave the world life giving light so that the green earth would grow. In the next twilight the Moon and Sun meet. Their union brought about the small insects in the grasses, the animals, and eventually humans. Tonight would begin with the Lunar Celebration then transform into the Solar Morn. At dusk, the Twilight Silence would be in place as they meditated on everything, yet nothing in particular.

He slipped on a light gray coat as someone knocked on his door.

"_Kolivan and his men are here_," the messenger said.

Kolivan, his brother in arms from Ninson's sister village, Marmora. He smiled as he stood up.

"Get them settled in."

"_Sir_."

* * *

Lotor had been called away two days ago.

That gave Allura the feeling of freedom, however undiplomatic that sounded. She hadn't expected him to stay with her for three weeks, though the heavy snowfall could have been the reason. The Border Fortress was situated right in the valley between two mountains as a physical barrier from any invaders. Its foundation was pure stone and metal heavily imbedded with alchemy. But like most things of this world the alchemy in the structure fades over time. Thus, she came to re-infuse the structure for another twenty years though the process took time to do. Her father had been the first to do this. She could feel his quintessence around her as she stood in the courtyard. It brought tears to her eyes, both of sorrow and joy. His passing had been too soon, leaving her to take the throne earlier than she had thought.

Movement caught her eye.

Shiro was stepping forward to clasp forearms with Kolivan, the leader of the scouting network in the mountains. They then bumped foreheads, placing a hand on each other's shoulders. It was a sign of respect and brotherhood as well as support. She faintly smiled. It was Shiro that had explained these unspoken gestures to her in his brief time as her guard. It was touching to see but it also made her heart squeeze in selfish realization.

She still...

"Princess?"

The smile on her lips slipped to neutral. "Only Allura once the celebration begins."

"That will be difficult to remember."

Allura turned fully to face Romelle. Her handmaiden and friend looked lovely in her lavender robes and white skirts.

"Perhaps this will help."

She unclasped the draped crown jewel from her hair, only slightly wincing as the chains caught in some hair. She ignored Romelle's protest as she slipped the accessory into her robe pocket.

"Now we are equals."

Romelle quirked a brow. "Hardly."

"Pretend to."

* * *

The Lunar Celebration started with a ritual wash.

Shiro tied back his sleeves so he could dip his left forearm into the washing basin. Then he did the same for the right. The flowery fragrance of the white petals in the water drifted up to him as he leaned forward to wash. Then he carefully grabbed the towel nearby and dried his arms. He had to dry the right arm by sight rather than the feeling of dampness versus dryness.

He moved for the next person.

Once done they could sit at the round table. Paper lanterns hung all over the common eating hall and sticks of incense were lit in each corner. Several people were pouring drinks for each other regardless of rank. Kolivan was passing his second in command a dish of spiced game. Hunk, their master chef and fellow soldier, was blushing at all the compliments. Keith and Lance were surprisingly well behaved thus far but he wondered if it was because Pidge was sitting in between as their buffer.

And Allura...

She was merrily laughing at a joke. He indulged in a moment of watching, his eyes suddenly zeroing in on a moon lily tucked between one of the thin braids in her hair. The vibrant color of her hair made him nearly miss it.

"Sit down Shiro!"

The sound of his name made her look around until she found him. A gentle smile appeared on her lush lips. Her hand laid on the empty sitting pillow next to her, as if she had kept it open only for him. That did strange things to him inside. He swallowed the sweet bitterness that started to crawl up his throat. Why was she doing this? Almost instantly, he looked back at the lily in her moon shaded hair.

...Why was he?

The sound of the drums snapped him out of it. He tore his gaze from her to find another seat. Tonight was not about them or lack thereof. This night was for the Moon Goddess of Life.

Not the one of Altea.

* * *

After the meal, instruments were brought out.

Flutes and low drumming played in familiar tunes from the capital and then from their village. The rice wine was strong tonight or he had more than usual. Whatever the case, he found himself standing up to go sit with the musicians.

He started to sing in his mother tongue.

It was low and rumbly. He didn't dare raise his voice any louder. Back at the table others started to join the rumbling singing. Allura watched him completely as his eyes closed and his brows furrowed lightly.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Romelle whispered next to her.

"Some parts. The earlier song was about the glory of the Moon."

"And now?"

_'-the Sun fell into the Moon's arms, _

_gave into love's warm embrace -'_

"I'm not catching the words," she quietly murmured.

Even if she didn't understand the words she could still feel Shiro's thick longing pierce her.

"I think you know," Romelle stated.

Allura did not respond to that.

FM

FM

FM

AN; A little more insight to their past. Dang, these two soak well in pining. XD


	3. RedPink

AN: Day three - Red/Pink

FM

FM

FM

The sky was dark gray.

Dawn was coming and with it the beginning of the Solar Morn. Shiro breathed out slowly in the chill, his proof of life drifting up in the form of a fog. He stood on the roof of the tallest tower as he looked beyond the mountains for the sun. Some joined him. Others were up along the top of the wall. He could hear the faint thrumming of the floor harp from the eating hall. It was a two person instrument. He had seen Krolia with her son Keith playing it. The hall doors were open for everyone to hear them.

"The sun's coming soon," Matt murmured next to him.

He heard a clatter around him. He looked over to see Matt picking up a clay jar with red powder dye. Then his eyes darted down below where he had spied Allura and Romelle. He had seen Allura grab a jar with pink powder. He thought of her first Lunar Celebration with him guarding her, teaching the eager princess of his village's tradition. She had stubbornly stayed up with him to see the Solar Morn despite her early meeting scheduled.

The sky was now graying.

He turned to Matt and closed his eyes. He soon felt his friend's fingers sliding along his face, painting the sun's rays on his face. He opened his eyes and wordlessly took the jar from Matt. Shiro dipped two fingers into the jar and slid them over his right brow and down over his eyelids. With a third finger he dotted in between the lines.

Shiro's mind continued to recollect. He remembered her slender fingers carefully marking his face as he explained what she was doing. The mark of the Sun God was for the males. Then he had opened his eyes to do her face. The crest of the Moon Goddess was reserved for the females, he had explained. To which she gave a quirk of her lips and questioned what if she wanted both. He had merely smiled back and said there were some that wore both.

Matt opened his eyes and lifted up the pink jar. Shiro lowered his eyes to the jar as Matt marked his forehead with the crest of the Moon Goddess.

Then she had told him to mark her.

Instead of her forehead Shiro had a moment of brazen, foolish impudence. He had dipped his thumbs into the pink jar and gently brushed her upper cheeks with the Moon Goddess' crests. The cheeks were reserved for betrothed or lovers for the touch there mimicked the affection of a kiss. He was clearly not the latter but in some way he _felt _betrothed to her.

To be loyal only to her. To sacrifice for her even if it meant his life.

...Back then, he hadn't known what the loss of his arm would do. He hadn't thought he would be sent away to the furthest reach of the kingdom like a broken sword in the darkest corner of the armory. And yet. He knew he'd sacrifice it again if it meant keeping her safe.

"Done," Matt smiled.

Shiro opened his eyes and nodded his thanks. Matt handed Shiro a jar while he walked off with the other. They went off to mark the others before dawn came.

* * *

Allura slowly worked on Romelle's face.

She remembered feeling warmth deep inside when Shiro's thumbs had marked her cheeks. She did not know everything but she was aware that those from Ninson and Marmora were careful about where they touched people. Strangers merely bowed to each other. Acquaintances could share a handshake. Brothers - regardless of blood - clasped shoulders and forearms. Face touching was familiar. Anything from the cheeks down was intimate.

With that knowledge swimming in her mind she turned her face towards his closest hand. She stole a kiss on the edge of his palm. He made to withdraw his hand. She calmly brought her hand up and kept it to her face. His gray eyes were wide and bare with disbelief. Softly, she pressed her lips to the side of his hand.

_"Princess," he had breathed out._

_"Allura," she had corrected. "There is no rank tonight."_

He had stared at her so intensely she thought he would be upset with her. Instead of pulling away he relaxed. She stole another kiss, this time to the center of his palm. His eyes closed. She could remember sitting together quietly, listening to each other breathe as the dawn came.

Romelle took the jar from her to do someone's face. Allura turned to the mountains, looked at the beginning rays of the Solar Morn and made a promise in her heart.

She would mend the bond between them.

FM

FM

FM

AN: I'm either going to combine the next two prompts or do another short entry and then combine the following two prompts.


	4. Cliche, Heart, Love Letters Pt 1

AN: I'm combining Day Four "Cliché" and Five "Heart". And lightly touching on Day Six "Love Letters."

FM

FM

FM

Solar Morn came with a brilliance of light.

After waiting in the darkest part of night the warmth of the sun was a blanket of comfort very few would deny. Hours later and Shiro was still breathing it in. Black softly snorted next to him as he walked her out of the stables. The fields were still muddy from the snowfall but she was getting restless inside. She nudged the side of his head. He smiled and turned to look at her dark brown eyes.

"Keep moving, I know."

He had paused to enjoy the feeling of the sun but Black was clearly in need of attention despite the fact that he did not have her saddled or her bit in place. She was free to move on without him if she wanted. But that was the bond of Black and Shiro. It was a rarity to see Black roaming around the compound without Shiro nearby.

They soon came upon the horses' training yard. A couple other horses were moseying around in a group. He lifted off the latch from the fence entrance and opened it, stepping aside to let Black in first. She moved a couple steps forward and then looked back at him. He shook his head fondly.

"Go on. Mingle."

She whinnied.

"We'll ride later. I promise."

She tossed her mane and flicked her tail. He closed the gate with a smile as she trodded forward with all airs and head held high. She was never going to make other horse friends if she kept with that. She was as much of a leader as he was but he knew when to relax around his subordinates.

He leaned on the wooden fence to watch her. He softly chuckled as a tawny horse nudged Black too eagerly, making the darker horse nip an ear in reprimand. Her coat was far too pretty to be a soldier's horse but he wouldn't dare give her up. King Alfor's gift meant more to him than he could ever express.

"She's grown."

He had heard the squelching steps of boots through mud but had not thought it would be her. He kept his back to her as a took an involuntary swallow. Slowly, calmly, he turned to face her. She sensibly wore plainer skirts and dark boots. Her white hair was still in a braid from the morning. The moon lily was closed now. His eyes trailed her cheeks. She still had the pink crests of the Moon Goddess on her face as he his.

"Princess Allura."

"Simply Allura." She lightly smiled. "The celebration is not over until the end of the Twilight Silence."

His lips twitched upwards. "You remembered?"

"Of course I do."

He looked back to the horses. Her voice had been softer than it should have been. He folded his hands, rubbed his flesh thumb over his metal thumb. The familiarity was dangerous. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her move to stand next to him.

"Shiro, there's something I need to say."

_She _was dangerous. "Allura -"

"Please don't."

He stared hard at the dainty gloved hand on his forearm. "You don't know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say, 'Don't say anything or it will compromise your honor.' " She gave him a challenging look. "Were you not?"

"..."

"Gods above," she murmured heavenward. "Nothing you do can harm me." Her hand slid down to touch his metal hand. "You've only done the opposite."

His throat was getting tight. He swallowed again before speaking.

"It was my honor to protect you."

Her fingers lightly touched his fingers. "It was not solely duty."

He opened his mouth. She cut him off before he could speak.

"There is no rank during the celebration," she reminded him. "We are merely mortals."

She was taking advantage of his cultural celebration. He was torn between admiring her cunning and taking offense. But that was Allura. She was a mix of opposites that shouldn't work but did, despite it all. Soft and hard. Compassionate and calculating with almost frightening impassivity when the occasion called for it. His fingers curled around hers as he looked up. He knew it would be a mistake to but he did it anyways.

For he was only mortal and he longed to see her up close.

His forehead leaned on hers. She stared up into his eyes, slashing through barriers he had spent months in this fortress building and solidifying. All that was left was his aching heart. He wanted to be angry at her for being the cause of the pain, for effortlessly breaking through his walls with barely any words but he was tired and hurt and lonely.

So lonely...

"Why did you send me away?" he quietly, morosely rasped. "I know I didn't save your father, but I -"

"Shiro, I do not blame you for that." Her hand went up to touch his face. "I sent you to be healed."

He stared at her in disbelief. "This place isn't for healing." He softly scoffed, bringing his head off of hers. "It's for _forgetting_."

"I sent you to Olkarion," she frowned. "_You_ requested the Fortress."

"Why would I request to be here, on the very edge of the kingdom?"

"To get away from _me_," her voice tinged in bitterness. "You never responded back to my letters."

"_Your_ letters? I wrote -" he cut himself off.

That would be too much to say. He made to turn away but she grabbed ahold of his dark fur coat with a fierceness uncharacteristic of her. Her blue eyes were wide and hungry for truth. 

"You wrote to me?"

"...It does not matter," he rumbled out.

"Of course it does," she raised her voice. "Every action you do, every word you have for me...it is _precious_, Takashi Shirogane."

He could face the enemy without blinking. He could fight on with his non-dominant hand and through the extreme pain of a cut limb without faltering. But facing Allura, like this, without any barriers or hindrances?

He was _weak._

He kissed her without warning. He half missed her mouth but she was quick to rectify that. She let out a soft sigh despite the hard kiss. Her lips were smooth and warmth and full. It felt like a sin for him to feel them. He pulled away instantly. She tugged him back. He shook his head, refusing to be pulled into her again.

"I-I can't - _We_ can't -"

"Yes. We can."

His eyes half closed as her lips brushed his. His lips parted a little, giving her yet another piece of himself. A high whinny sounded out, startling them. He looked at the horses breathlessly. Then her fingers turned his head back to hers. Her lips were parted with breath. He leaned into her hand, letting her play with the loose strands of hair that slipped out of his braid.

"I came to bring you home," she murmured.

He frowned at that. "But Lotor -"

"What does he have to do with us?"

"Matt said there was a coming announcement regarding you two."

She lightly frowned and then her lips broke out in an exasperated smile.

"We're forming a _political _alliance. Honestly Shiro," she kissed the tip of his cold nose. "I thought it would be beneath you to listen to gossip."

"Well I -"

"Shush. I do not want to speak of politics."

"...But we still do not know what happened with my orders. Or to our letters."

"I have a suspicion." Her eyes grew chilly. "It'll be taken care of."

"I almost pity the soul that crossed you."

"Do not waste your time with that."

"Then how should I be using my time?"

She trailed her fingers to his lips. "On me."

"You're not a princess until after twilight," he reminded.

"Then it is a choice only you can make."

He did not know what she had in mind for him, if he would return. But now knowing that he had not been sent away as punishment or in embarrassment he felt his trust in her renew completely. He had no solid proof that he could but his instincts rarely failed him.

"I'll return back with you."

She leaned in for a kiss. He bent down, tilted her face better and softly kissed her. It was much more feather-light than his first kiss. Nor did he get the feeling of it being a sin. It made him feel complete. Right.

He did it again.

FM

FM

FM


	5. Love Letters Pt 2

AN: Day Six, "Love Letters" Pt 2. The chapter is interspersed with a couple of snippets of the letters Allura and Shiro wrote to each other but they didn't reach them. Italics are letter excerpts.

FM

FM

FM

_Dearest friend,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and on the path to healing. Everything has happened so suddenly my mind is still coming to terms with it all. Father's week of mourning ended yesterday. My heart is aching so much that I fear it will become my permanent state. But enough of me. How fares your arm? I worry about that. I am afraid that I may have rushed through the alchemic ritual. You'll let me know, won't you? I'll come and fix your arm if you need me to. There's never been secrets between us. _

_We shouldn't __start now. _

* * *

Shiro stood by as Allura knelt in the courtyard.

Her fur coat was off and her sleeves tied back. He could see the pale pink alchemic markings etched along the back of her hands and up her arms when she passed her alchemic lessons. She had chosen Moon Runes. He could make out the moon crests crisscrossing her skin. Her face was bare. When she properly ascends the throne she will choose her last markings for her face. He wondered what she would do...but deep down, he knew what would suit her.

What he would like for her to choose.

* * *

_Princess Allura,_

_I have made it to the Fortress without trouble though Black is taking a while to adjust. She misses the large yard by the castle barracks but she will adjust. For now, I've made it part of my day to pull her out of the stables for a walk. The physician will not let me train yet but recommended easy movements while I heal. It is not a terrible task. Black finds comfort in my presence as I do hers._

_Enough of me. How are you? Matt, my friend, tells me the King's mourning period ended last week. I know I do not have a right to ask this. His wounds wouldn't have been so severe if I hadn't been so slow to react. I mourned him with incense and prayers for a safe journey to the land of the ancestors._

_I cannot express my sorrow enough, princess. I hope you are able to forgive me someday._

* * *

The air thrummed with the princess' gift but it was still collected in her hands.

She was hesitating.

He walked over to her. Her hair had blocked her eyes but now that he was in front of her he could see the tears in her blue eyes. He knelt down and lightly touched her arm. She didn't have to explain what the problem was. He already knew. She knew he understood. That made drops slip down her cheeks.

"I'll erase him completely," she whispered, "if I do this."

The courtyard was the last place that needed her quintessence infusion. King Alfor had done the last fortifying ritual. For her to do this would replace his remaining energy with hers. He leaned forward so their heads touched. It was only them in the courtyard. Too many different quintessence in one area would interfere with her ritual. She had chosen him as her guard.

"He'll understand Allura."

She shook her head. "I'm not ready."

"You are," he confidently said. "We need you to protect us." He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "And I am here to protect you."

Her lips trembled. "...Yes." She looked at her coat along his arm. "I need that."

He handed it to her. She dug a hand in a pocket and pulled out her chained crown jewel. She handed the coat back. One hand fisted the aquamarine gem while her other hand touched the ground. She breathed in slowly, her eyes closed as she concentrated. A light blue started to outline the stone slabs under her. The light bled into her fingers and then collected in her palm. She opened her eyes. Carefully, she slipped the gem into the light filled palm and then covered her hand over it. The light faded away. She uncovered her hand. The gem glowed with the blue light before dimming out.

"Did you -"

"Yes," she sadly smiled.

A piece of her father would always be with her. Now she could continue the ritual.

* * *

_I visited Olkarion but you are not there. Shiro, why did you request the Fortress? _

* * *

Allura gave Shiro's hand a squeeze and then put her hands back on the floor.

He stepped away to give her space to work. She breathed in slowly, concentrated on collecting her quintessence into her hands. She merely needed to start the stream. The rest of her energy would follow automatically to complete the ritual.

She blocked everything else out, knowing he was nearby to protect her.

* * *

_I do not know why I continue to write to you. I'm certain you have much more important matters to attend to than to read the letters of your failure of a guard. But I persist, driven by an impulse I cannot control. _

_You may toss these letters into the fire. _

* * *

Shiro's breath caught.

Her markings were glowing. Her eyes opened. They were white, purifying fire. Her energy suddenly expanded outward, making the courtyard glow with her power. He stood ramrod straight as he felt the warmth of her quintessence all around him. He could have moved away to a more tolerable location.

But he wanted to burn in it.

* * *

_I often think about that night. _

_Your gray eyes wide as I kissed your hand. It was as if you couldn't believe something like that should happen to you. But you do not dictate what I can or cannot give you just as I will not command you to write or enact anything but the truth._

_For the truth is all I ask._

* * *

_Life is full of surprises but not all of them pleasant. All we can do is live it to the best we are able to. All life is suffering. It is in the land of our ancestors where we will find true rest. _

_Yet I find myself stuck in time. I had found peace by your side. Selfishly I yearn for it again. __Am I wrong to feel this way? Please tell me so immediately and I will abandon all thoughts of you except for my loyalty._

_I will move on, as I should._

* * *

_I dreamt of you last night._

_Instead of kissing your hand it was your lips. My governess would have a fit if she knew. Not that she is still around. I seem to have courage in these letters. Or foolish fancies. It is getting difficult to determine with every letter I send you._

_I wish you would respond if only to tell me to stop._

* * *

_This will be my last letter._

Gods above. _You are starting to haunt my night hours. I write this half mad with fatigue but I must ask the questions. Did I anger you so? Was my failure so despicable that you could no longer bear the thought of my presence remotely close to yours?_

_These thoughts leave me in anguish._

* * *

_I am going to the Fortress._

_It took plenty of maneuvering but I have finally gotten my way. I lied in my letters. I do need a response and I intend to receive one. This letter should reach you before I arrive. I pray you stay to receive me. Please. I merely wish to reconcile. You were my shield, my confidante. Father had intended to give you an official title in the court and I wish to follow through. __For only members of the court are able to be involved with the Crown. __I will give you the title regardless of what you choose. Please do not feel coerced. That is not my intention. I merely wish to let you know. _

_No. _

_That is not a full truth. I desire for you to want what I do._

* * *

Oranges, pinks, and burning yellow painted in the sky.

Twilight Silence was in place.

Shiro watched the colors from the rooftop. He felt Allura lean her head against his shoulder, her hand sliding into his to pull onto her lap. He continued to look out as her fingers traced the metal plates of the arm she gave him.

He curled his fingers around hers.

FM

FM

FM

AN: I hope that wasn't too confusing to follow. There's one more chapter and then that's it!


	6. New Beginnings

AN: Day Seven - New Beginnings

The last part is a little spicy but still in T rating.

FM

FM

FM

The investigation had to be done secretly and quietly.

Coran had been more than eager to lead it and find the person who had tampered with Shiro's orders and letters. But it was not solely that. Shiro hadn't received Allura's letters either. It was one thing to meddle with a captain and another thing to interfere with the Crown. Allura read over the reports in her private study one last time before there was a knock on the door. Calmly, she picked out the essential pages and then piled the rest to the side.

"Enter," she commanded.

A servant opened the door, entered with a bow and then stepped aside for someone. A woman in armor came in sans weapons or helmet, as was custom. Coran slipped in as the general knelt on one knee and then thudded a hand over her chest.

"My Queen."

Allura waited for the door to close. "Stand, General Hira," her eyes steeled as she attempted to control her anger, "so you may look into my eyes as you explain your treasonous actions."

That took the cherry haired soldier by surprise. "Highness, I would _never_ -"

"Yes. You did." Allura extended out a piece of paper to Coran. "Unless someone stole your seal on this letter."

Coran handed over the paper to General Hira. She took it, barely skimming it before looking back up. She didn't have to read all of it to know what it said.

"Highness," General Hira inclined her head, "Altea had recently lost King Alfor due to the incompetence of a guard." Her eyes glimmered with slight distain. "Only worthy soldiers are allowed treatment in Olkarion."

"That soldier's duty was to protect _me._ It was _your_ duty to see to the safety of the throne." Allura folded her hands tightly. "Shirogane lost his arm trying to do both."

"The King sent me to protect Advisor Coran," General Hira's sharp eyes darted to Coran. The man closed his eyes momentarily. "Reinforcements had been slow to arrive. I blame myself for their training every day."

Allura slowly shook her head. "They came as fast as they were able to. It was simply an impossible situation." She softly sighed and then straightened her back. "None of that explains Shirogane's relocation. If anything, he should have been promoted."

"None of the guards from that day were promoted."

"But no one else was sent far away to the edge of the kingdom," Allura tersely threw back. "It also does not explain his letters - and mine own - being intercepted."

"If I may, winter mail is easily lost."

Allura slowly stood up. "I know about the bribes, general. And the bias against Shirogane. He is quick, agile, sharp of mind and spirit." Her quintessence wanted to lash out but she kept it tightly coiled. "You saw him as a threat. You knew my father intended to give him land and a title. It was only a matter of time before he had _your_ position. I wouldn't be surprised if you slowed your response so he would die in the attack."

_"No._ I would never risk the King's life."

"Not purposefully. But the unexpected tends to occur."

"...I - "

"As of today, you are no longer General. I have taken the liberty of reassigning you to the Puig district in the South. Your belongings are already en route." Allura handed a folded letter with her lion seal. Coran took it and passed it to the stunned Hira. "I truly believe you love Altea but I cannot trust you in the palace."

"Highness - "

"If you cause trouble there I will be forced to look further into the treason accusations," Allura sharply cut off. "Do we understand each other?"

Hira bowed her head low. "Highness."

She stepped backwards until she reached the door. Allura sat back down and kept her head up until she left completely. Coran sighed long and then walked over to help himself to the wine.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not entirely," Allura took the offered wine. "I have nothing but word of mouth and this reassignment letter. Hira is careful. I highly doubt I'll find concrete proof. But the warning has been placed."

Coran set the wine on the other side of the desk without sipping it.

"Treason would be banishment. High treason would be death."

"Altea is a land of opportunity," Allura sipped her wine. "It would not bold well on my rule to execute in the beginning."

"No, it wouldn't." Pause. "Would you, if need be?"

"If absolutely necessary."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Well, that's done for now," Coran leaned over to kiss the top of her hair. "That's probably the new General."

"It should be. He's never late."

Coran smiled as he opened the door. He talked softly with the general and then excused himself. Shiro stepped in with his new uniform. The small, purple cape partially covered his right shoulder but was not in the way of the movements of his black alchemic arm. His black hair was in its formal high knot but a few strands were too short to be bound back. She smiled as he stopped in front of her desk with his right hand fisted and over his chest.

"Queen Allura."

"General Shirogane."

The servant closed the door. Allura stood up and leaned over. He put a hand along her cheek as he lightly kissed her. Their engagement was in secret for now. With his recent promotion they thought it prudent to hold off on the public announcement. That didn't stop her from pulling him into dark corners or meeting rooms.

"How are your quarters?"

"More than comfortable and far too large a bed."

"Well of course it is large," she merrily laughed. "It's not meant for one."

They both shyly looked away for a couple of seconds and then looked back.

"I do not mean during the engagement," she clarified with a becoming flush in her cheeks.

"I did not think her highness did." He cleared his throat. "Does this mean we'll keep separate quarters later on?"

"That is the tradition."

"Oh."

"Is that not the case in your village?"

"It's not unheard of. But it was not the case with my family."

"I see." She slid her hand on his. "If you'd like...we could share quarters."

"...I would. If you don't mind. That is, if the engagement proceeds."

"Are you expecting another outcome from our engagement?"

"No. But one never knows. You are Queen and I am only a soldier. If another royal comes along -"

She crossed her arms. "You think me to be fickle?"

"Not at all." He looked to the side. "But you are duty bound."

"You are correct." She put her hand along his jaw. Her gaze was steady. "It will be my duty to love you."

His eyes softened. He leaned into her hand and then his lips quirked upwards.

"I do not know if being loved through duty is the best proclamation but I will accept it."

She lightly hit his shoulder. "For that, I'll withhold any proclamations from you."

His gray eyes glinted in mischief. "Not for long."

She felt a warmth blossom inside of her that made her blush.

"You are far too loose with your words, General."

He took her hand and turned it over to kiss her palm.

"My apologies Queen."

"Allura. No titles when we are alone."

"Then...you may call me by my first name."

She bit her lip a little. "I'm not ready to."

"When will you be?"

"When we are completely each other's."

He stared at her quietly. She ignored his look and sat down.

"Coran went ahead and poured your glass."

He looked at the goblet on the desk then took it.

* * *

Nerves was nothing new to either one.

But Shiro hadn't been alone with her like this before. The formal aspects of their union were long done. Vows were exchanged, rings placed on the other's fingers. His new circlet as consort to the Queen was still sitting along his forehead as well as his evening outfit. His pants were black and loose. His tunic was white and longer in the back. He sipped some more wine as he stared into the mirror. He could see Allura removing her crown and heavy earrings. A transparent robe with black embroidered feathers along the bottom laid over her white under gown. He looked down at his own cuffs and traced the black embroidered feathers along the edge of his sleeve.

Their outfits were designed in Ninson's tradition. In winter, the snow cranes could be seen deep in the mountains looking for a mate. Once found, they would spread their large wings and proceed to dance in unison in the snow. From that moment on, they were bound to each other for life. For weddings in Ninson it was tradition to model the couple's attire after these magnificent birds with black legs, white bodies and black tipped wings for good luck.

He heard the softest shift of cloth. He looked up to see her standing behind him.

Her fingers came up to take his circlet off. She placed it carefully into its cushioned box in front of him. Then she reached up and undid his braid. There were a couple of strands of white now along the front of his hair as the duties of being General and consort weighed more on his willing shoulders. She took a moment to push the hair out of his face before taking a step back. He turned away from the mirror to stare at her directly. Her hair was still bound back. He reached out for the black gemmed hairpins and proceeded to pull them out. The last one was stuck. She quickly grabbed his hand to halt him.

"Gently," she chided.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He moved to get a better look. Some curls were wrapped around it. He patiently worked it loose. He placed the last one in a small bowl with an exaggerated sigh. "Done."

"Are you?"

He pushed her long, curly hair over her shoulder. Then he slipped off her robe. The white under gown had very flimsy short sleeves. They slid off her shoulders just from removing the robe. He stood in front of her with the robe in his hands, his eyes tracing the pink alchemic moon runes along her collarbone. He didn't know she had runes there. He'd never seen her bare shoulders before.

Her fingers reached over and took the robe from him. She let it drop to the floor. He quirked a brow. She did not see it. Her eyes were fixated on her hands as she undid the buttons of his tunic. He moved his arms so the material fell off with the barest push of her hands. He looked at her face but her expression was hard to read. She had never seen all of his scars. He wasn't ashamed of them but he knew his body was no flawless prince.

"We don't have to do this tonight," he murmured.

She looked up at his face. "Why not?"

He chuckled. "I would imagine this takes getting used to."

"What exactly?"

"You've never seen me like this."

She gave him a flat look. "So you have seen me half undressed before?"

"No. Don't try to switch topics Allura." He lightly traced a long, raised scar across his chest. "You don't have these."

"Yes I do." She stuck out her arm, pointing at a curving rune. "They are merely pink."

"That's not the same."

"How I received them is different but they are still marks on my body. Each tattoo carries a memory." She reached a hand out to touch the scarred tissue above his right arm. "I told you before. Everything you have for me is precious." She reached for his hand and brought it up to her collarbone. "And everything I have is yours."

"...Are you mine?" he murmured quietly.

"Yes. As you are mine."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Then say my name."

She shook her head. "The ceremony's not completed."

He lightly traced her lips with his thumb. "Not yet."

Her hands lightly laid on his chest. He closed his eyes as the pressure of her hands became more solid. She trailed them down and over his abdomen. She could feel his muscles twitch and flex under her touch. A soft, inquisitive fire started up in her. She moved back up, over his shoulders and his arms. He was fascinating. She looked up at his face. His eyes were still closed but his lips were parted. She leaned in to embrace him. He half opened his eyes.

He kissed her. She responded softly.

His hands trailed up her shoulders and then down her arms, taking the gown with it. She stepped closer to him so their bodies were touching. His head angled sharply. She breathed in suddenly as his kiss became fevered. She clung onto him as a neediness started to overwhelm her. She needed him closer in a way she'd only dreamed of.

"Shiro-"

"Hold on," he huskily murmured.

He put his arms under her as she clung around his neck. The maids had loosened the curtains around the bed. He struggled to push it aside so they could enter. She tittered into his kiss before assisting him with it. They fell onto the bed with a sudden breath out.

"We're getting rid of those," he muttered.

"We're keeping them," she pouted. "They're for privacy."

"The door's locked."

"Our chambermaid and Coran each have a key."

"...I suppose I'll get used to the curtains."

"I'm certain you will." She resumed the kissing. "May we return to our consummation or are there other concerns?"

"I have another concern," he raised himself onto his elbows. "The curtain's blocked out the candlelight."

Her hand slid along his side. "Feeling around should be fine."

"I am fine with that," he buried his face against her neck, "but I want to see your face." He kissed her throat teasingly. "I need to hear _and_ see you unravel, dear wife."

She breathed out sharply. "Well," she swallowed a little, "then perhaps this?"

She concentrated quintessence into her hand as she murmured something. Then she threw the energy up and it split into little stars on the top of the canopy. He looked up in awe and then back down at her. The light made her blue eyes glow.

"This will be fine."

"Good," she half whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips tasted of wine, making him smile. It appeared she had some glasses to help with her nerves too. That made him relax more. Soon, he was devoid of his remaining clothes. The warmth of her body and embrace set him on fire. When they joined, he could only grip the sheets under them. She was power and heat, softness and strength. He didn't want to move for fear of waking up and finding this to merely be a dream of a lowly guard stuck in a fortress of stone and snow.

"Takashi," she half panted out.

He hungrily stared at her face. There was a light frown as she tried to calmly breathe.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not particularly," she put a hand along his face. "But I do need you to move, husband."

He heartily laughed but did as he was told. He moved carefully, watched her expression.

"Oh," she breathed.

He did the movement again. She bit her bottom lip harder as his name spilled out again. She soon joined in the moving and together, they brought about a new universe in their own minds. A shared cosmos only for them. They each will continue to give what they could for Altea but here, in their own private haven, they could lean on each other for love.

Tonight was the start of a new beginning.

FM

FM

FM

AN: Finally done with the Valentine's Day prompts! XD

Ending's a little cheesy but *shrugs* they went through enough pining. ;)


End file.
